Legacy
by greyninja99
Summary: Crossover w/ Final Fantasy: All he wanted was closure he didn't want to get involved in the Holy War again, not with the little time he had to stay in the world before he had to go back home; to the place where he'd finally made a permanent home for himself. But now here he was, trying to avoid the war. And the Noah weren't making it easy. Road Kamelot especially.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

White hair sprawled out on the bed while the sun shined into the window, his silver eyes stared at the ceiling with impatience. His name was Allen, and he'd been waiting for over two hours now. Sitting up, he groaned in agitation. He knew that precautions had needed to be taken for his own safety, but this was all so annoying granted he'd waited for things like this for much longer periods of times; one time he'd been forced to wait two years for something that he wanted so bad. If one were to see the white haired teen, they would have to admit that he looked like he'd only aged a year or two, and that he'd become much more attractive. You couldn't tell but Allen was much older than he looked. "Allen, it's ready." The door opened revealing a young man while looked to be in his early to mid-twenties, he had the same hair color as Allen, but it was the different eye color that kept people from mistaking them for brothers; sometimes. "There's an unknown factor that we've had to account for." he stated as the two walked through the halls of the massive building.

"What kind of factor are we talking about?" he questioned.

"A sort of time sync that may occur, you'll be there for two weeks maybe less if you want to leave."

"But, I'll automatically be brought back here when my time runs out, right?" he sounded worried. "I'm only going back in order to check up on it and get some closure, but what's this about time sync?"

"Two week there might be a couple years here or your being there will sync the time there and here; the second one is much more likely." This gave him a sense of reassurance, he didn't want to get stuck there; now that he had a home here; he wasn't going to give it up. Now entering the room, he was given a good view of the machine that would send him back and bring him back. "Hope Estheim you truly are a genius." The machine itself was a simple white platform that was hooked up to a lot of wires which were connected to advanced computers and a couple of crystals. No chances were going to be taken when it came to one of their own. "Oh." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rod the length and size of Allen's hand.

The outlines glowed a bit before it transformed into a large broad sword, it glowed again and was now a familiar weapon that a certain woman used; a gunblade. "The only weapons that you use are now at your beck and call, this is the finished version so when you get back we'll get so data from it; so don't break it." Allen smiled and put the weapon into his weapon holster. "Now step on the platform." He did as he was told, the platform began to glow making the white haired former exorcist nervous. "Now don't worry the—"

"Going off without a goodbye? How rude!" came the female voice of someone that Allen feared and respected, Shantotto the Tarutaru Black Mage that originally resided outside of everyone's sight until Allen stumbled upon her by accident. Somehow in some twisted cosmic bad luck he was tricked into becoming her apprentice; thus was why he could use magic in such deadly and devastating ways. It was because his master was a damn psychopath. "I give you the power to match the—"

"I thank you for everything that you've taught me."

"That's better." She was a proud woman with good reason, and Allen truly was grateful for the things that she'd taught him so far; specific things were embedded into his mind. A little burning sensation ran across the pentagram scar on his face.

"That will allow us to watch your vitals and will act as a sort of button that'll activate if you want come back." Allen nodded as the sensation of being pulled began to envelop him as his body began to glow. "You'll come back, I promise!" he exclaimed, this was the last thing he heard before he disappeared. 'I still remember the day we found him.' he smiled. That had been a very interesting day.

 _The teen was dirty and naked, but wort of all he was feral. His words were incoherent and his eyes were constantly on the move, he was scared. Something must've scared him so bad that it broke his mind a good bit, well more to the point where he would attack anything that came near him. Snow had learned that the hard way and had gone to clean off his bleeding arm. "Easy there, nobody wants to hurt you." he stated only for the teen to clench his head in pain, his deformed arm frantically clawing at the wall. This wasn't going to be easy. "Can you tell me your name?" the teen's silver eyes widened upon hearing this._

 _"A-Allen." it was a good start and would serve to help the teen become sane enough to act normal._

That was the day Allen had come into their lives and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, no matter where he was he'd always be there with them. "Good luck Allen." Hope smiled.

Holy War World – London

He let loose into the nearest garbage can; thankfully it was in an alleyway and none of it got into his long hair. "Oh." He pulled out a piece of fabric that he used to tie his hair into a ponytail, after doing so and cleaning himself up he began to walk among the streets. 'Everyone's still alive so that means that the Earl hasn't brought about to apocalypse, that's reassuring.' He said while watching out for anyone who may want to still kill him, but why would they? The Fourteenth was gone; they'd been separated when he was sucked into that defective Ark which he was grateful for. If the Fourteenth hadn't already been caught then by all means he was still out there, and he had a reason to hate the man; he'd let go of that grudge a long time ago. Then again, the man had tried to take over his body and managed to ruin his life when he was in the Order. He couldn't help but wonder how they were doing and if any of them were still alive. 'Did one of them already die? Wait, how long was I gone from here?' the war could already be over, but he quickly realized that was a foolish thought; he clenched his left arm. It'd been so many years since he invoked Crown Clown. 'I've been neglecting you for a long time haven't i?' he could feel only a slight stir from the innocence; he didn't know if it could feel emotions but if it could then it'd likely be very angry at him.

Continuing on, he noticed something very familiar and he went to it instantly. "This is it, this was where—" he clutched his head as the pain came back.

 _Each and every piece of his being was being sucked in while he could feel the Fourteenth abandoning him in order to save his own skin. That bastard! Hate wasn't the only thing registering as his sight was lost, but his pain only increased._

"Fourteenth, I hate you so much but…I'm glad you abandoned me when you did; thank you." he said with a sigh before going back into the streets. 'Wait a minute, I don't have any money! I highly doubt that they take the kind of currency that I'm used to using, and I don't have any of that on me; I'm poor.' He silently stated before sitting on a bench. Now that he thought about it, certain memories of this world were a bit fuzzy; for instance he couldn't remember the innocence powers that his friends used or their names only names. The same could be said for the Noah but they weren't his friends, either way it would be best to avoid them. But what about the Fourteenth, if he were to accidently bump into him then what should he do? Kill or spare, it wasn't as complicated as it seemed. "Should I even bother wasting my time by killing him, he's so old news for me." He leaned back. "So hungry." He groaned. "Why didn't I eat before leaving?" he usually ate every moment of every day, but his impatience had gotten to his appetite. He didn't bother paying attention to the person who'd just down next to him. He could always try and trade; one meal for a day's work in order to pay for the meal, what's one day compared to how long he was going to stay.

"You must certainly have quite the appetite if you're willing to work in order to pay off such a small debt." The man said. "You don't have any money on you?" he questioned.

"None, but it's my own fault for not packing a lunch or something; gotta pay up for my carelessness now." He stated only to sport a curious look. "I never said anything about working out loud." He stated before looking at the man who was actually a teenager who was slightly below average height for his age. He was in his Noah form and much like himself; the teen had snow white hair. Upon closer inspection he could see that this Noah had five eyes. His two normal ones and three extra, the extra eyes running in a line along his forehead and forming from his stigmata; the rest were hidden by the extra-long scarf that he wears over the top of his forehead. His amber eyes pierced Allen's silver eyes. Both were silent for what seemed like hours before Allen broke the silence. "Do I know you? Obviously you're a Noah, but forgive me when I say that I don't remember you." it was how causal he spoke that took the Noah off guard. The teen gave Allen a casual smirk as he began to read Allen's mind. Allen was telling the truth, he really didn't remember him; it was so fuzzy that it might as well not be there.

"You really don't remember me." He was genuinely confused, but this was a mystery chance that he felt like taking. He wasn't a fighter but he was a gambler at times. "I'm The 5th Disciple Wisely Kamelot." He said, Allen held out his hand much to Wisely's suspicion; hesitantly he shook Allen's hand. Upon separating, he couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him; he had to ask. "Where were you?" he questioned. 'I have to admit that he looks a bit older though.' This was to be expected.

"How long was I gone?" he questioned.

"Three months." The Noah of Wisdom stated "Nobody could find you." he was silently cursing himself; he was talking to his enemy like he was an old friend. But Allen was a special case; the Fourteenth had abandoned him during that little incident.

"That long huh?" he seemed confused. "Three months here…" Wisely instantly began reading the teen's mind when he paused. 'Three months here is one thousand fifteen years back home, I wasn't gone that long here but I spent so many lifetimes back home.' A few moments later, Wisely got a small glimpse into what Allen was talking about; small flashes of the teen's memories over his years of living. Allen was older than all of them including the Earl and such information was extremely valuable. Allen obviously wouldn't go with him to see the Earl so he would have to have an Akuma keep track of him until the Earl made a decision. After giving Allen a good amount of money, he left. "Thank you!" Wisely simply gave the older man a nod. This was the same Allen only older, a bit more mature, but he was much more powerful.

'He could've killed me right there and then, but he didn't because he felt no need to plus it'd be a waste of time.' He couldn't help but smile. Things were getting very interesting. The next day, Allen would find himself leaving the local inn and eating before leaving. It was odd but everything felt so boring, and he didn't exactly have a destination in mind. Going to the European Branch was out of the question because he didn't know where it was, not to mention he was likely still seen as a traitor after so many months. Getting onto the nearest train without much of a destination, he watched as everything went by.

'It's all so crowded here unlike like Nova Chrysalia; the air and feeling here is so polluted and disgusting.' Allen silently said, he missed home already. 'I'm starting to miss Snow.' He suddenly let out a loud laugh. There was no way to hate the guy but it was his brash and straight forward nature that made him a bit unbearable to be around, it was also what made him such a good guy and friend. The sudden realization that some of the passengers were looking at him with confused looks made him smile awkwardly. "Sorry." They turned away and ignored him once again. 'I can't draw attention to myself or else I'll gain some unwanted attention; I'm just here to check up on this world after all so I have to make myself scarce.' He silently stated as a certain liquid began to run down his head, it was blood. 'That's not good.' it wasn't.

Ark

The Earl sat there digesting the information that he'd been given. Allen Walker was somehow alive and well yet his memories seemed to be a bit fuzzy, but from what Wisely had told him; the boy had gone to another world and was now much older than he looked. Then there was the million dollar question. Why did the former exorcist want closure? "Allen Walker why must you be such an interesting child? Well, an interesting old man." He let out a small chuckle. "What to do about you? Having Akuma keep watch of you is much too boring, let's see if we can spice things up a little; the war is on pause after all." Neah had made sure of that with his annoying interference, it would be a good idea to keep Allen away from the man. "Tyki hasn't been doing much." He could be a sort of test to see how Allen would react to seeing another Noah, and then depending on the reaction; well a certain Noah had been missing Allen a lot.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Allen has the full skills of a Black Mage because of what he was taught by Shantotto. Also, I'm not sure the exact date in which D Gray Man takes place, so bear with me here.

Chapter 2

Allen yawned as he awoke from his sleep, it was his third day and so far he had managed to avoid a few finders who were roaming around. Getting up he went into the bathroom and took off the gauze that covered his forehead. "Well the bleeding finally stopped." He said before throwing the gauze away. "Wait where am I again—London, I'm in London." He said before packing up and leaving the inn. "Now what to do?" he looked around before walking down the street without much of a destination. 'Well, I still have eleven days left and traveling to another country is out of the question considering how long that would take.' He sighed only for his cursed eye to suddenly activate. 'Oh no.' he grabbed his weapon, preparing to put it into gunblade mode; he was a great shot. Looking to his right he narrowed his eyes at the Akuma who looked straight at him and put its hands up. 'It doesn't want any trouble?' he didn't let go of his weapon but he did speed up as to distance himself from the Akuma; he wouldn't get involved unless it attacked first. Self-defense and he hoped that there wasn't anybody who might recognize him was around. 'Wisely was nice despite him once being my enemy, though I get the feeling that the Earl knows about me, but he shouldn't care since I don't have the Fourteenth inside of me anymore so he'll just ignore me.' He rationalized. A sharp yet quick pain from his forehead made him flinch a bit, and once again he took out some gauze and put it on his bleeding head. 'What's going on with me?' he wondered. This had started when he came back to this world. Feeling that the bleeding had stopped he threw the medical fabric into the nearest trashcan. His eye activated once again, he went into the nearest alleyway and activated his weapon. He was ready to shoot to kill. Two Akuma came into the alley and were now staring right at him while in their human forms. All three were quiet as to not attract any attention. "You guys were following me weren't you?" he questioned only to receive no answer.

"Actually I was following you." a male voice stated from behind him. looking behind him, he was greeted to the sight of a tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eye. The man wore formal clothes and looked to be in his mid to late twenties. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he dropped it into a puddle on the ground. The older man stared at Allen with amber eyes, he was sizing up the teen. Allen could feel himself loosing up, putting his weapon away he did his best to remember the man, but all he could make out was a hazy figure with no real appearance.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You're a Noah just like Wisely, but all I'm getting from you is a hazy figure with no name; so what is your name?" for some reason he felt like the man wasn't a threat. The man began to walk toward him, but Allen chose to walk forward as well. The man didn't outwardly react, but on the inside he was more than confused. Once they were mere inches away, the man could see that Allen's guard was down; it was time a little test. Allen could easily see it, but he didn't react or bother to dodge. The man's hand went directly into his chest, but he didn't show any fear; instead a sort of realization hit him. "I've felt this specific feeling before but it's not like the other times I was stabbed in the chest but this is different it's much more familiar, but I can't remember where." He said scratching his head in agitation. "Did you do this to me before?" the man couldn't help but give Allen a confused look.

'How does he not remember this?' he wondered. 'And he doesn't remember me? I should be the third most memorable Noah that he knows, after all I'm the one who put him at death's door; that's something you don't just forget.' What Wisely said was accurate, fuzzy and hazy memories that may as well not be there at all.

"You know, I still don't know your name." Allen stated. "I mean I'm letting you inside of me for free, you could at least do me the courtesy of telling me your name." he said with a smile, the man took out his hand but the look of confusion never left his face. "I'm Tyki Mikk the third disciple the Noah of Pleasure." He said finally introducing himself. "You really don't remember me at all?" he asked.

"No, but now I know your face and name." Allen stated. "So, why were you following me like some kind of creep?" Tyki chose to ignore the creep comment.

"Just wanted to see if it was true, your memories really are that messed up." Tyki said with a sigh. "I'm kind of offended that you don't remember me, in fact you should've recognized me immediately." He stated.

"Sorry? Were we friends?" he asked. "That's a ridiculous question, the Noah were my enemies when I was in the Order but I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Well for one thing I'm not aligned with anyone and I'm not getting involved in this war that you all have going on, not to mention I only have eleven days left on this world, but I could always choose to leave right now." He stated.

"Hm, come on let's get something to eat." Immediately Allen brightened up upon hearing this. 'Looks like he won't pass up a free meal, that's what'll get him to talk.' Somehow Tyki knew that he was going to soon find himself without any money on him. A few minutes later, the two were in a restaurant and Allen had already managed to take down more than half an entire turkey like it was nothing; yet he was clean. 'I never saw the kid eat before, but it's insane how much he can eat without getting sick.' He silently said in amazement. "You said something about having only eleven days left, eleven days till what?"

"Till I leave this world." he stated. "When my time is up then I'll be automatically sent home, this little trip is just a little checkup so I can get some closure and finally stop obsessing over this place; it's just the way this whole thing has to be." He explained.

"You don't want to stay here?"

"No not really, I made a life for myself back home and I've hundreds of years into it, and I don't plan on abandoning it." he stated. "Plus, this place is just so boring—" a familiar sharp pain ran through his head. Grabbing a clean napkin, he stopped the blood before it could run in between his eyes, "Then there's this, it started happening after I spoke to Wisely." Tyki couldn't hide the surprise on his face as he'd caught a glimpse of Allen's forehead.

"What about your friends in the Order?" he wouldn't address it yet. "Don't you miss them?" Allen was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I can't remember their names, faces, or even the innocence that they used; I can't miss what I don't remember." He said sounding disappointed in himself. "That's not good is it?"

"No but you're right, you can't miss what you don't remember and there's nothing wrong with that, but I have to ask." Allen stopped eating. "Do you remember a girl by the name of Road Kamelot, she's a—"

"Road Kamelot the Ninth Disciple of the Noah Clan and the Noah of Dreams." He answered like he was in a daze only to snap out of it after a few moments. "I remember her, but everything is still a bit fuzzy." He said with a smile. Tyki couldn't hold back his laugh. Even if it was only her name, Allen remembered it perfectly. Of course he would remember her, and it was obvious that he remembered the Earl. "It's strange how I remember her entire name and rank so perfectly, was she memorable in any way?" he questioned.

"Don't worry, when she finds out that you're alive then she'll come running; then you'll see how memorable she is." He couldn't hide how amused he was with the situation at hand, he was so amused that he didn't notice that Allen had already ordered an entire cake and was currently consuming it. 'Road's going to love this.' he silently said.

"There are six Black Order members outside waiting for us." Allen suddenly stated gaining Tyki's attention. Standing up, he gave the man a smirk. "I'll see you later." Upon stepping outside, Allen was immediately surrounded and all he could do was smile as he silently prepped a spell that Shantotto had taught him.

"Allen Walker—"

"Actually it's just Allen, I renounced the last name a while back." the white haired former exorcist corrected.

"Well, Allen by the laws of the Black Order, you're to be taken in to face judgment for your crimes against the Order." The man said only for Allen to keep the smile on his face.

"I'm going to have to say no to that." He said. "What I'm going to do is walk away while you six are frozen in place." They were more than confused upon hearing this.

"What're you—"

"Blizzaja." It happened in an instant, ice now covered the entire street and a few houses. Allen gave a bow. "Sorry, but sometimes I just have to show off." With that said he walked away like nothing happened. "Bye Tyki and thanks for treating me to lunch." The man silently waved as he stepped outside onto the ice. Allen must've had amazing control of that power because only the Order members were frozen, the ice had missed everyone else but the ice did reach the houses and icicles were large and went upward effectively blocking the street.

"He really does like to show off." Tyki stated, before walking away. "Well it was a pleasant lunch with the boy, and I didn't have to pay." He smirked. 'Allen, you've become very interesting!' he couldn't wait to see what the boy would do next.

A Few Hours Later – Ark

The Earl was now getting extremely interested in Allen and what the boy could do, but he had only eleven days to do so? "Now what can I do with only eleven days?" he questioned. "I don't want to kill him anymore, but if what Tyki saw was true then the boy is still turning even without Neah inside of him." now he was in a predicament. "Only eleven days and he's turning, he'll be forced to go back to his new home when the eleven days are up so what to do?" Road had just been informed about Allen, needless to say she was extremely excited and wanted to see him immediately and wanted his location. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." He said, it was time to let Road have her fun with the former exorcist.

A Day Later – Ten Days Left – England – Nighttime

Allen now knew that there was no way in hell was he getting out of England after what he did, now they definitely knew that he was alive and were now ready to take him in. In fact he'd just put a few finders and an exorcist to sleep. "There has got to be a way out of here." He flopped down on the bed of the hotel suite that he was staying at. "I could just leave right now." He sat up. "It'd be way easier than just dealing with all of this." a door appeared behind him but he didn't notice it or the girl who was coming out of it. "But if I go back now…" he sighed. "Looks like I'll be staying until the end." He suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, it felt familiar. "There's something dangerous in here with me." A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Oh Allen." that sickly sweet yet sadistic voice came from behind him, whoever she was, she knew his name; touching the ashen gray arms he easily deduced that this girl was a Noah. "You say the nicest things." She was giving him a wide smile that he couldn't see. Turning his head a bit he could see her face. She looked to be in her early to mid-teens and had purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and amber eyes. That look in his eyes made her smile.

"Who are you?" he asked only for the girl to frown; all he received was a fuzzy figure but it had a clearer figure but still fuzzy enough that it was unknowable. The girl gripped tighter and nuzzled against Allen's cheek.

"Just the girl of your dreams, now say my name." he could feel her breath on his neck, it made his heart race, but he stayed silent. "It's a shame you don't remember our time together, but don't worry." A sharpened candle found its way to his throat it was mere inches away. "Let me remind you." everything went black for the white haired former exorcist. He had a feeling that this was going to be painful.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Lemon warning and slight torture.

Chapter 3

Silver eyes shot open. Allen's eyes shot around only to see that he was in a candle lit room. 'This feels oddly familiar.' Chains rattled as he began to move, standing up he saw that his right arm was in a chain that was attached to the wall, both his legs as well; not to mention his innocence arm. That's when he noticed it; a sharpened candle was stuck in his right shoulder. Pulling it out, he dropped it to the ground. This was like some kind of demented play room. "So, this feels familiar but it isn't bringing up any memories." He said only to hear a disappointed sigh from the darkness. "In fact, you never gave me your name." from the darkness she revealed herself allowing him to see her fully, but like the others all he got was a fuzzy figure. "Well?" she smiled.

"Road Kamelot the'—"

"Ninth Disciple and Noah of Dreams." He finished much to her surprise. "I remember that, but nothing else about you." he stated. "But at least now I have a face to the name." he said with a small smile. "You gonna let me go now?"

"Of course not, Tyki and Wisely got time with you so now it's my turn." Road stated. "Now what to do…" she trailed off, but Allen simply sighed and sat down to lean on the wall. This girl was going to take a while to decide what she wanted to do with him, but hopefully she wouldn't take too long to decide otherwise he would lose an entire day at worst. For ten minutes she rambled on bout taking, torture, and other things that likely involved him bleeding in some way. Allen could feel his mind breaking from boredom until an idea came to mind, it was time to make her stop thinking and just act. A certain spell would gain her attention.

"Water" Road suddenly found herself on her knees drenched in water; needless to say she was more than confused at what just happened. "You were taking too long." Allen stated. "You wouldn't take action so I did." the Noah of Dreams stared at him now looking very upset, but she smirked.

"So now you like to take action, finally!" six candles imbedded themselves into his body. Two inside both shoulders, two in both legs, and while one went into his left arm the other went into his hand. Allen's eyes widened as pain took over his body. Yet he didn't exclaim in pain and he didn't fall; he did falter a bit but that was it. "You're much tougher than before, to take that much pain and not pass out is impressive." She could hear his chuckling turn into full out laughter.

"You think this is pain? This is nothing compared to the injuries I've had back home, you've got nothing." Allen said with a smirk. Road couldn't help but smile, this was going to be much more fun than last time. With a single motion of her finger, the candles began to spin inside of the former exorcist; he grit his teeth. The pain was bearable and so was that smug look on her face, but it was the thought of his master kicking his ass if she ever found out about this, now that scared him. Doing his best to stand up straight, he looked Road straight in the eye. He had concentration for a single moment. "Water." Once again she was drenched in water. The candles stopped and Allen managed to take most of them out except for the ones in his arm. The look Road was giving him told him all that he needed to know, she wasn't amused at all. "You're the one stabbing me, you don't exactly have the right to get mad for getting drenched in water." She shivered a bit but still managed to glare at him, but he saw it and he found it to be kind of cute. "You're kind of cute when you're mad." She blushed. "Tell me something Road, did you ever hate me?" this question caught her off guard.

"Never." She stated. "Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Understand that I don't remember, so I need to fill in the blanks, but it's a relief to know that you don't hate me." He said with honest relief, a few minutes of silence passed as it sunk into Road; Allen truly didn't remember her just her name and that wasn't enough.

'He thought that I hated him; how could he even consider that?' she couldn't understand it. 'I was never going to kill him, maybe his friends but not him, never him.' she fell to her knees while holding her face. Allen stared at him with a look of confusion.

'What's wrong with her? Was it my question? If she doesn't hate me then…did I hate her?' he held his head in confusion. 'I don't hate her and I don't feel like I ever hated her, but I don't remember her; all I have now is a face and a name.' he didn't understand her reasoning for being sad. 'Is it the very thought that I hated her? Is that why she's like this? I have to know!' pulling out the last candles and pulling out his weapon he freed himself. He didn't waste time in going over to the Noah, putting his weapon away he was now inches away from the girl. Maybe this was a trap or maybe it wasn't, but he had to know; kneeling down in front of the girl, he sighed. "Road." He gently lifted her head up though she was a bit resistant at first, she allowed herself to face the former exorcist. Allen didn't say anything or give any warning. Their lips came together, in that moment Road remembered when she did the same thing to him, but now the roles were reversed. They separated for a few seconds before she smiled and tackled him to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you loved me! I just knew it! You can't hide it anymore!" she exclaimed in joy, but Allen forgot about what she'd done to him just a few minutes ago. A candle suddenly imbedded itself into Allen's back without warning much to his shock, as did two more. Road began to kiss him, she forced her tongue into his mouth. "Don't worry." Two more candles. "They'll come out once I'm done claiming this." forcing Allen's mouth open, she plunged inside and began do dominate. Her nails tore through Allen's shirt and then into his skin, blood dripped down his skin as the Noah of Dreams began to suck on Allen's tongue like it was candy. He couldn't let out a gasp for breath when she separated; Allen was on his knees and slumped over with wide eyes. "I love you so much; it hurt to not know whether you were alive or dead." she went to his chest and began to lap up the blood, her eyes widened. "It's better, you taste so much better! Ah!" she was blushing as she took a candle and began to carefully cut his chest, just enough to get some blood to drip out. This was the sadist side of Road Kamelot when it came to Allen. "Please know that I really do love you and this isn't just obsession, it true love and this is just one way of showing you my love for you…" she stuck her bloody tongue in his mouth. "and only you." she hugged him lovingly. "How many days do you have left here?" he only growled. "How many?" a candle went in deeper. "How many days do you have left, tell me and I'll stop the candle."

"Nine, nine days before I'm automatically sent back." he stated now sounding calmer. "You're really good at acting you know that?" Road frowned.

"That was no act, I really was upset and ready to cry until you kissed me, but now I know that you love me." She said with a smile, her hands trailing across Allen's chest. "If you just—" painfully Allen stood up and began to walk away. "What're you doing?" he went to the wall where he was chained up. Sitting down so that his back was facing Road, he closed his eyes and did nothing much to her confusion. "Ignoring me won't help, this world is mine and only I can let you out, so you'll have to break sometime and when you do—well let's just say that I can wait." She said laying down on one of her stuffed animals. Twenty minutes passed and Road looked up to see that Allen hadn't moved, plus the candles were still in his back. She laid back down. An hour and a half passed, and he hadn't moved. "Do those candles still hurt?" he said nothing. "They do don't they." She sighed and took them out to see that the wounds healed almost instantly; just like her own. That's wasn't normal. Once again she laid back down. 'He still stubborn, I'll give him that.' With a bit of reluctance she allowed sleep to take her. Another hour had passed but this time something was different, Allen was no longer where he was; now he was sitting right next to her.

"As it turns out, I cannot manually send myself back home while I'm in this place, so I'll play your game and win." Road didn't have any time to react when Allen pinned her down, she was now wide awake. "How long can you go before—"

"Longer than you, and it's about time." She smirked, she'd just won. Allen leaned down and was ready to finish what was started; this time was going to be different they connected and the battle for dominance began. Road found herself losing, Allen's tongue was forcing her own back to the point where he began to explore her mouth while making her moan loudly, her tongue was being pulled out of her mouth; the former exorcist was sucking and playing with it. With her hands no longer bound she pulled him in hoping that it would make a difference, it did as she could feel Allen's hand slithering under her shirt. 'When did he—' she lost her train of thought when Allen's hand got to work on her left breast and nipple. Working it and playing with it like putty, her legs cringed as she began to moisten; he was destroying her. Allen separated from her and much to her embarrassment her tongue came out for his touch; her body and mind knew it. Denying it wouldn't work. "No foreplay, just hurry up and—AH!" the slimy thing that'd just been in her mouth was now in her womanhood. He was fast to get to what he wanted. Her clit was brutally played with while his tongue explored her insides; he was hitting all of her weak spots. He knew where they were and hit them just right until she felt it coming. "It—It's coming!" Allen was thirsty and wasted nothing. Road lay there with a smile. 'He did this to me…Allen did this to me!' she silently exclaimed. "This is absolute bliss, pleasure, it's heaven." She looked to him with amber eyes filled with so much love. "Allen, you're my one and only heaven." Allen smiled and began to pull off her panties. "You've gotten really greedy." she smirked.

"It's not the first time I've heard that." He before dropping her panties onto the ground; he began to blush a bit as he took off his pants and underwear.

"Don't be shy…" it would seem that she underestimated Allen a good bit, she mentally prepared herself as Allen positioned himself. "Hey could you, you know; be gentle." Allen raised an eyebrow. "I'm…you know." Allen couldn't believe what Road was implying.

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked.

"Yeah, I never wanted it until I met you, so be gentle please."

"I'll try." He stated with a smirk. He wouldn't deny that Road's virgin womanhood was beautiful. Grabbing her waist and positioning himself before entering her, well trying too as he'd only gotten the tip inside; that alone made her grab one of her stuffed animals. Taking a single step forward, he was able to get halfway inside causing the Noah of Dreams too silently exclaim in pain. A tiny bit of blood flowed out.

"Wait a second." She said as she gathered her bearings before giving him the go-ahead. Pulling her in only halfway once again, he began to gain a good rhythm before going inside fully; she could feel herself spreading inside. Trying to open up so she could take Allen in, but this would be a bit of a challenge as each thrust was both pain and pleasure. Pulling the man down to her, she grabbed his back and he went faster and much harder. "Allen please calm down—AH!" she exclaimed as her legs wrapped around the magic user; she came without warning. The climax came so suddenly, but it wasn't over yet as he kept going. "Come on! Keep—going!" her nails began to dig dip into his flesh; pleasure invaded her body. She could feel herself losing her mind as her love ravaged. An hour went on as they switched positions, each one making the woman come until he had her on all fours; she was a drooling mess. Holding her close, Allen took her tongue into his mouth and began to play with it. So soft, slimy, and wet; it tasted so good and it was all his. Road couldn't resist or fight for dominance right now. "I love you sooo much." She said before passing out with a wide smile, cum spluttered from her.

"This doesn't count as getting involved in the war." He said laying her down onto a pile of stuffed animals; good thing she had a lot of them. Looking at her, he saw that she was asleep; it was amazing how peaceful she looked. "Road Kamelot." He sighed. "My feelings for you that I had in the past resurfaced, I love you too." He sat back and allowed sleep to take him.

Real World – Eight Days Left – Italy – Hotel – Nighttime

The amount of pain that he was in didn't just make him scream in pain, it made him punch holes in the wall and drops blood had splattered across the walls as he made his way to the bathroom. The pain died down after a few minutes of him throwing up blood, he felt a bit better. Getting up and grabbing a towel he went over to the mirror in order to wipe the blood off, but it was only upon looking in the mirror did his now amber eyes widen. His skin was now ashen grey and six all too familiar stigmata marks went across his head. "This is impossible, the Fourteenth isn't in me anymore dammit!" he punched the glass. "I should've at least asked Tyki about this, hell I should've asked Road before I fucked her; the first time I think with my dick and then this happens." He looked into what was left of the mirror. "Of course, broken shards show that I'm broken; cliché piece of shit." He laughed.

"A torture session turned into and I quote 'an amazing sexual experience that tops everything else I've ever felt in my life'." Wisely said getting Allen's attention, he was giving the older man an awkward look. "You have amazing sex and then turn into a Noah, that's a win-win in my book." He said with a smirk. The only response he received was a look of anger, he didn't need to read Allen's mind to know that he was angry and ready to lash out. "The situation isn't ideal but—"

"Allen!" Black Order members kicked down the door. "By order of the Vatican—" Allen was silent as he came out of the bathroom, his face was completely emotionless.

"Fire!" only one Order member survived while the others were turned to ash. Wisely stared at Allen with a look of curiosity and fear, this was new and the Earl needed to know right now. Allen needed answers but tonight, he would run like hell.

Chapter 3 End

AN: Why did Allen become a Noah? Allen and Road will bond beyond just sex! Emotions matter!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Short chapter. We meet two of the most important people in Allen's life.

Chapter 4

Seven Days were left and Allen was in a slump, no, he was a crying mess. It wasn't supposed to go this way, he wasn't supposed to be found by the Order and fight them; despite it being in self-defense. He wasn't supposed to get all friendly with the Noah and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to sleep with Road Kamelot and find out that he loves her. And killing those Order members wasn't supposed to happen, he hid his face. He could feel himself breaking down. 'Just like back then.' Just the memory of what happened made his tears increase, it'd been so many years since he cried. This time he didn't have a shoulder to cry on, none of his friends were here to comfort him; he was alone this time. It was just him. 'I have to leave, but I need to find out if I can reverse this!' he looked to his ashen grey skin, he was able to turn switch it on and off again but that didn't matter; he wanted it gone. "How did this happen anyway?"

'Does it matter?' a female voice asked. 'Think about the new abilities that comes with this, your magic is becoming stronger because of it.' the voice stated, but Allen remained silent. 'I get it, you're going to ignore me, and it's ok.' She said. 'Just know that I'm always here to talk if you want to.' He could hear the voice give a sad sigh. 'I'd ignore me too.' With that the voice was silent and Allen sat there.

"And now I'm hearing voices in my head, either I've finally gone insane from being here or this is just a standard feature that the Noah get when they become Noah." He sighed. "If there is a way to reverse it then I need to know; there has to be way to find out…" he trailed off as something soft touched his arm. It was a black cat with a white cross on its forehead. Hesitantly he touched the animal's head and gently rubbed it; this cat was familiar in a weird way but all he got was a fuzzy humanoid figure. 'Human figure?' he stopped touching the cat and went into his Noah form, his eyes widened. "You're a Noah." He said in confusion, the cat meowed before transforming back into its normal form. A woman who appears as a beautiful, but is obviously cold and outwardly emotionless; she looked to be in her early- to mid-twenties. Her hair is long and dark, aside from that she had the features of a normal Noah. "I get the feeling that we were never friends or on good terms with each other, am I right?" she said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes." He stood up. "Do you know of any way I can reverse the Noah process, I'd do it myself but Crown Clown won't let me." The innocence was very stubborn.

"There is no way to reverse the process." She said, it was like she really had no emotions.

"Are you lying to me, because I can't tell; it's like you don't have any emotions." He stated. "Almost like you're dead inside, only a shell of a person who lives only to take orders from the Earl." Now he began to feel bad about what he was saying. "Sorry, I shouldn't take my frustration out on you, it isn't your fault I'm becoming this." he sighed. "I'm going to go now." Without looking back he left without even bothering to learn the female Noah's name, Lulubell's hand transformed into a blade and she proceeded to cut down the nearest tree. Although she didn't show it on her face, she was upset as Allen's words cut deep into her mind. What was worst was that she was to watch the boy for the day in order to see what he was doing and make sure that he didn't get captured by the Order or worse, Neah who was still missing. Following Allen wasn't very eventful as hours passed and he avoided people from the Order with ease considering how they expected him to still be in the city. Allen found himself wandering to the nearest town, and he made sure to buy his food, eat it, and keep moving. An hour or so in, he dropped onto his left knee and held his head in pain; grabbing a napkin from the bag he'd expertly stolen he held it onto his forehead. Pain was raging through his body, but this time he kept quiet until it was over. Burning the bloody napkin he continued moving, if there really was no way to reverse the process then he would have to fight for his own body.

'I won't try to forcefully take over your body if that's what you're worried about.' That female voice was back. 'But, we should go home where it's safe; this place isn't good for us even with the people we've met; it isn't really remembering them it's like meeting them again.' She said. 'I know that you love that Road girl, but you should get to know her first before starting something real, but that isn't going to really happen with the amount of time we have left in this world.' Allen found himself agreeing with the voice. 'Now will you please just….' Allen stopped as he heard footsteps behind him; turning around he found himself looking at a creature that you would find in the chaos. It was a humanoid creature, its body is entirely white and somewhat cracked in appearance. It was hairless, and it's sclera darken while his irises lighten. It possesses a cross similar in size and shape to the one on Allen's hand on his upper chest. It stared at Allen with a curious look while Allen did the same.

"Allen Walker."

"Actually, it's just Allen, I renounced that last name." he stated. "And you are?" he could feel Crown Clown pulsating. The creature simply smiled.

"You don't remember me…I am Apocryphos." He stated. Allen didn't see it until it was too late, Crown Clown had activated and attacked. A cloth tendril stabbed Apocryphos in the head. Allen panicked immediately and tried to stop his innocence only for it to throw the creature away.

"What are you doing!?" he exclaimed.

"Crown Clown remembers me." Apocryphos stated. "I was hoping to kill you before the transformation was complete without incident, but Crown Clown is more than resistant to the point where it'll disobey you in order to protect you." He smirked. "What a loyal friend you have!" Allen easily blocked a kick that made him falter a bit.

"Thundaga!" the spell hit the 'man' dead on and sent him through trees. There was a large hole in his chest, he was burned inside and he would admit that it hurt. "Stonega!" large pillars of earth erupted from the ground around the sentient innocence and instantly converged on him, smashing him and exploding with sheer force at the same time. "Aerora!" he was consumed in a violent vortex of wind that didn't just break any bones that he might have, but it mangled him as well. "Now for the cherry on top of this cake, Fira!" from underneath Apocryphos erupted a powerful pillar of flames that consumed him. Allen didn't drop his guard, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was tired; the transformation and lack of enough food had weakened him. Using those four powerful spell in a row and non-stop at that, he was lucky that he hadn't fainted from the stress. As the smoke cleared, he saw that his enemy wasn't down; injured as all hell but not dead. Worse yet, his wounds were healing very fast. Crown Clown began to act without Allen seeing it.

"Those spells aren't from this world." he smirked. "You really did go to another world, you should've stayed there in the place that call home." His wounds were now healed. Crown Clown began to take shape into something behind him, this caught Apocryphos's attention. Tendrils were combining into a single mass of some sort, it looked like a mouth full of teeth. "I don't know what you're doing but—" the mouth chomped down on Allen and looked like it swallowed him whole. It began to twitch a violently with its synchronization rate with Allen rising and combining with his powerful magic. It glowed brightly as it took what looked like human form that looked to be that of a woman; it was. The most prominent feature was her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. There was no doubt that was very attractive with an authoritarian appearance, and is quite tall. She wore a flowing dress of pure white, and held the mask in her hand. Looking down at it, she willed it to turn into its broad sword form. She flexed her hands and arms a bit. "What is this? What did you do?"

"My very existence and purpose in life is to protect Allen, and I've done that very well." She stated. "When we went to that other world, he was so scared at first but after a year he called it home, and I was so happy to see him learn and live like a normal person grated he learned magic and how to fight without me until the point where he never used me until he came back here." Her silver eyes went to the object of her hatred, she was glaring right at Apocryphos. "I wanted to go back but I obviously couldn't communicate with him and then things started to happen, I'll admit that him sleeping with Road was a surprise but the Noah transformation was pushing it and even she wanted to go back home."

"His inner Noah?"

"She even told him that it was time to go home, and he was actually thinking about it…" Apocryphos was suddenly punched in the face so hard that he didn't feel it until a few seconds passed. "Until you came along!" she exclaimed backhanding him, it was in that moment did he feel that something was wrong. "This world is disgusting and so backwater that it makes me sick!" she exclaimed smashing him into the ground. He felt weak. Something cracked and his eyes widened, he screamed in pain; he looked up to see her smiling cruelly. "Painga, Fogga, Poisonga, and Drain!" she exclaimed grabbing his bald head and lifting him up.

"W-What?"

"My passive abilities as a fully formed innocence!" his arm was suddenly taken off, once again the powerful innocence screamed in pain. She picked up the severed limb and began squeezing it until it glowed a bit and a white light came out and was absorbed into her body. The limb turned into dust. "To be blunt, Allen's magic imbued me with these passive abilities thus making me the perfect person to kill you for good!"

"Such an interesting party, mind if we join in?" Crown Clown didn't bother acknowledging the Earl's existence, not yet anyway. Crown Clown took her broad sword and hastily cut her fellow innocence into pieces much to his distress, only his head was left.

"You—" his teeth clenched in pain, he could feel his life force being drained and his connection to the Heart weakening. "Why couldn't I—"

"Absorb me? That's simple, it's because Allen and I are now synched to the very core of our souls and numbers no longer matter; when a parasitic piece of innocence and its user are synced to this point then this happens granted others don't have magic like Allen and I." she stepped on his head. "When I give Allen control over his body then I won't be visible on his body anymore; he'll just invoke me and I'll come out like I normally do unless I'm allowed to take over."

"So vain, proud, and arrogant…you might as well be a villain." The head stated with a smirk, he was being absorbed and he could feel death taking him; it was a scary feeling. "Yet you live to protect him?" she smirked.

"You could call me his fallen angel guardian." Apocryphos let out one last laugh before turning into dust, he was gone for good. "Now" she looked to the Earl, Tyki, Wisely, and Road. "Tell me the truth, is there a way to reverse the Noah transformation?"

"No." the Earl stated. "But you don't want there to be a way to reverse it do you?" she was silent. "With the power boost Allen gets from becoming a Noah, he's much stronger and this increases his chances of survival; you'll do anything to protect him even if it means using or doing something that he doesn't want or like." The Earl said. Crown Clown smirked.

"That's correct." She stated, she noticed Wisely. "Hard time reading my mind right? Sorry but as long as I'm in control, this mind is protected." She stated.

"Alright, then I'll ask up front; why are you a grown woman?" Wisely asked.

"This is my natural human form, shaped by my own personality." She stated. "What you see here is all me, Crown Clown." She turned her sword back into the mask which turned into a silver necklace; putting around her neck, she smiled. "Now, is there something I can help you with?"

"We came here because of Apocryphos, but you took care of him; very nicely may I add." The Earl stated. "You did what we couldn't in mere minutes despite being innocence yourself, tell me something, what exactly happened?"

"My passive abilities did four things to him." she said. "Reduced his psychical prowess to the point where he was lower than a human, disabled all of his abilities, poisoned his body to the core, and drained his life force whenever I touched him; taking a limb prevented him from regenerating." She explained. "He never truly had a chance." So arrogant and haughty.

'I only allowed you to take over because of this very reason.' The inner Noah stated. 'But you shouldn't have forced yourself onto him, you scared him.' she stated angrily.

'He'll get over it, after all he trusts me, but it's a shame really.' She gave an insane smile. 'A shame that he can't trust his own mother, if you weren't his inner Noah the he might just talk to you.' the woman remained silent. Allen, her son was all she had and he wouldn't even speak to her, but she couldn't blame him; if he knew what she did when she was alive then he'd truly hate her.

Chapter 4 End

AN: That's right, Crown Clown is based off of Ragyo from Kill La Kill, personality and appearance (No connection to her anime counterpart) she just fit the role so well. The complete opposite of Allen's Inner Noah, but still with the sole purpose of serving and protecting him in her own way; violently may i add.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I should've mentioned how AU the final fantasy portion of this story truly is. And we get to see what Allen's Noah power is.

Chapter 5

Allen found that he now had six days left and what's more disturbing was what Crown Clown did. Forcefully taking over his body was something he expected from his inner Noah, but never Crown Clown; she killed the enemy sure but still. Now he was in a hotel being told that Crown Clown didn't just take over and destroy the enemy innocence, but she was extremely violent and brutal when she did it; adding to how she used his magic was even worse. "It's official, I've failed; I've become part of this war and now I'm being hunted down by the Order." He took a bite of his cake. "Violent innocence and a loving inner Noah that promises to not take over my body, it's only going to get worse." He sighed. "Well at least I'm not on the Ark, I'd rather not meet anymore Noah than I have to." He finished off his cake. "So, with the six days I have left, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Would it be possible for you to destroy the Vatican?" the Earl asked. "With that annoying innocence gone, the Black Order's headquarters is defenseless if only have a couple doze highly trained guards who were specially trained to protect the Church at all costs." Allen was silent for a few moments.

"I won't help you but I know Crown Clown will, she hates this world enough to see it destroyed, so you'll receive no help from me though." He stated. He finished his meal in silence before standing up and stepping away from the table. "Innocence Fully Invoke, Crown Clown you have control." The innocence activated and just like before, a mouth made of innocence swallowed Allen and in a flash of light; Crown Clown was revealed in all her glory. Cracking her neck and flexing her hand, she smirked.

"He's extremely upset about all of this." she stated. "But he won't have to worry about any of this because in two days I'll have found Neah and killed him, and then I'll take you to the Heart so it can die." She couldn't help but find the sight of the Earl getting giddy like a child in a toy store, amusing. Of course, she could and would do this; the Heart dying wouldn't do anything to her though. "Now about the Vatican, I have the perfect spell to get rid of it in one fell swoop but I'll need some cover; six Akuma as distractions should do." She said before examining herself. "But first, I need something better to wear." She said much to the Earl's confusion.

Italy – The Vatican City

She was dressed in a form fitting white dress that one would wear at a ball, her mask on her face, three disguised Akuma were on each side serving as her escorts; both her white gloves had a single black cross on them. Right now they were walking right up to the Vatican, she looked extremely calm and held a graceful smile full of joy. The guards were a bit taken off guard upon seeing her. As she walked up the stairs, they said nothing until she began walking inside. "Excuse me, mam, nobody's allowed to go in at the moment—" her fist knocked his head clean off, the other guards panicked.

"Slaughter as many as you can while I prepare the spell."

"Thank you mam!" all the Level 3 Akuma exclaimed. They turned into their normal forms and began the slaughter, she smiled. Pathetic creatures really, but they made great cannon fodder. With a single leap, she was on the roof of the holy church. Looking around, she saw that she was alone, she then sighed relief as she didn't want to get her dress soaked with blood.

"Now." She brought out as much magic as she could muster, meaning more than eighty percent of it as the spell would use up most of it; she was going for an overkill. "To cast the second most powerful spell that you were taught, forbidden unless absolutely needed, and we need it now." She'd wanted to see Allen use this spell if only once, the weaker version would've sufficed but now she was the one casting the spell. High in the sky a massive circle of time magic, she wanted to see and hear it; the sound of destruction and people screaming for their lives in absolute terror. This spell was going to make that happen. The magic circle began to do its job and warp-space time; very few could do this. Allen, Shantotto, Hope, and Lighting; they were the only ones who knew how to cast it properly. The sky began to darken as the massive object began to block out the sun. A massive meteor that would take out the Vatican and more. "Come to me!" a single Level 1 Akuma came, she walked onto it. They quickly headed to where she wanted to go, she wanted to see it. Upon stopping she smirked as the massive magic powered rock slammed onto the ground, the results were exactly what she wanted and more. The church was destroyed on impact and so were a couple dozen buildings, but the shock wave alone was what did the most destruction. Buildings were turned to rubble, men women and children were ripped apart and crushed instantly. Genocide on such a massive scale, her breath was heavy as he body heated up but she wouldn't be able to receive release, at least not from anybody in this world; not even Road. A certain woman back home would give her what she wanted though. However, from what she was seeing, the entire city was now covered in smoke, dust, ash. "Aero." It was all blown away, and when it did; a smile of complete insanity took her face and so did a laugh of insanity. "Allen! You'll be so happy! No more have to hide from the Order, no more having to remember such useless memories, and no more having to fight people from this world." The Akuma carrying her began to cry; Akuma weren't supposed to be able to cry. "Allen you'll be so proud of me because everything I do is to protect you and your happiness!" she suddenly went dead silent, her heels began to dig into the Akuma. "And I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of Allen's happiness." Her voice was cold and serious, she looked down at the Akuma. "Drop me off, report to the Earl and tell him what I just said about Allen's happiness; understand?"

"Y-Yes." Big mistake; her heels dug deeper much to the Akuma's displeasure.

"Yes what?!"

"Y—Yes Mam." He cried harder.

"Good, now let's go." The Akuma flew as fast as he could, and she was perfectly still; never moving an inch. Hours later, an Ark door opened and five floating platforms came out with Road using Lero. Upon coming out fully, for once in their lives they were left speechless. It was gone, it was all gone. The entire Vatican City was turned into a barren wasteland, where the church was had been reduced to a crater with nothing inside. The Earl could feel his arm shaking and quickly grabbed it, and this didn't go unnoticed. The crying Akuma wasn't over exaggerating before it begged to be ordered to self-destruct, it got its wish and now they saw why.

"This is innocence—this woman that has aligned itself with us, she told the Akuma to give us a message." Sheril said taking off his glasses. "She'll kill anyone who gets I the way of Allen's happiness, and she said it herself that she hates this world; the Vatican was a threat to Allen's happiness and a target of her hatred for this world." he couldn't hide how nervous felt. "The rest of the Black Order will go into chaos with their headquarters completely destroyed, and I take it that asking her to leave is out of the question?"

"She won't leave this world until she kills Neah and destroys the Heart." Tyki stated. "With six days left she likely could find Neah and kill him." that was what they wanted so stopping her was out of the question, the way she would do it was more than destructive; they were fighting this war as well and they wouldn't deny that they wanted in on some of the action.

"Appeal to his inner Noah?" The Noah of Dreams said. "We could try to get in contact with her and try to convince her to talk to Allen about her being the one to fight Neah instead of Crown Clown; It's likely that she isn't as destructive or genocidal as her innocence counter-part." She said.

"It does make some sense, if she wants to protect Allen and his happiness then she might be open to some negotiations…but if she's worse than Crown Clown; well we don't know what Noah power she has or what passive abilities she has just like Crown Clown." Tyki stated..

"We're no longer dealing with the same kid we knew before, we're facing someone more over a thousand more life and battle experience than us; Allen may still have most of his attributes from back then but…" his mind went to the memories. "He won't hesitate to kill all but one of us." He looked to Road. "Neither him nor Crown Clown would dare to lay a finger on you because of the feelings they have for you." he stated.

"Bluff threaten you and they'll calm down—"

"Unless Crown Clown kidnaps her." Wisely states. "She'd do it and kill anyone who threatens you, even if it's us." Road felt both extremely happy and rather scared. "So appeal to his inner Noah it is?" no objections were made.

Ireland – Inn

Allen sat there with wide eyes, a single hand covering his face with only a single eye showing; he'd just gotten a glimpse of what Crown Clown had done two hours ago. "You killed over a thousand people with that spell, why are you so bloodthirsty?" on the inside, she smiled. "Did I do something to make you like this?" now she was frowning. What was wrong with him?

'What are you talking about?' Crown Clown questioned, her voice was loud and clear. 'Aren't you proud? Aren't you happy?' she asked. 'I will admit that I also killed all those people for my own reason, and you already know.' cloth tendrils hugged Allen as gently as they could. 'I hate this disgusting world for what it is, what it's done, and what it has created; this war is one of the thousands of reasons why I hate this world and all of those reasons dwarf the very few good reasons.' She explained.

"But why destroy it, aside from my safety?"

'Before I became yours, I sew the world through the eyes of the Heart…it saw these humans as servants and pawns and they accepted it with pride; they never fought back.' she stated. 'All the bad things in this world were because of the Heart and the humans who allowed them—hell even starting wars in its name, always taking the name of a different god that these humans gave it, but it took the creation of the Noah and Akuma for it to have a true enemy; someone who could end it for good.' the clothes tendrils began to carve something onto the floor. The Heart and the symbols that adorned it, she then drew a single stigmata that the Noah had, her mask, and finally what looked like two beams that hit the Heart from both side. Violently she carved a 'X' across the Heart. 'It'll take more than the Earl to kill it for good but with your magic begin boosted by my power and your Noah power; we can do it ourselves!' she exclaimed with her cloth tendrils caressing Allen's face. 'And for a few seconds when we go home, we can rub it in Master's face before she breaks our arms and kneecaps.' Shantotto would do it too. Allen tried him best but he couldn't keep that smile off of his face. 'Is that a smile I see?' she teased.

'As nice as this all sounds, you're forgetting that I'm still here.' The Noah woman stated in a serious and firm tone, she wouldn't be ignored any longer; she wanted Allen to speak to her. 'Crown Clown, it's time you went to sleep for a while, Allen and I have much to discuss regarding some very personal matters.' Crown Clown deactivated herself.

'Yes, you both have some things to discuss, goodnight.' With that the woman went to sleep, ready to be awoken and called into action once again. Now it was just Allen and his Inner Noah.

"You said that you won't forcefully take over my body like Crown Clown did the first time, but why?" Allen questioned.

'Unlike Crown Clown, I'm much calmer and not as…destructive.' She stated. 'But like her, I too want to protect your safety and happiness; though I'll actually try to find a peaceful solution to certain situations.' She stated. 'But if there is no other way, then I'll try to make our enemies deaths quick and painless, and I can promise that they won't ever get away unless it's part of a plan of some sort.' She was definitely Crown Clown's opposite.

"If I give you control, will you go into your own form?"

'Yes, and while my passive abilities are the same as hers, my—our Noah ability…well let's just say that Drain is simply a very nice add-on that'll make us nearly un-killable.' He could hear her chuckle a bit.

"Define nearly un-killable?"

'Don't worry, you'll see it in action if you give me control.' Now she was teasing him. She suddenly made Allen go into his Noah form. 'Sorry about that but I just want to give you a little taste of my power, now bring out your gunblade.' Allen was now much too curious as he brought out his weapon. 'Now cut off your hand.' The white haired Noah/Innocence user went pale, well paler than he already was.

"I'm sorry but I think I heard you wrong because it sounded like you just told me to cut off my hand." He was smiling. "I honestly didn't think that you would have such a weird sense of humor, but seriously what's our power?"

'Cut off your hand and see for yourself.' She said. 'I told you that I care about your safety, so cut off your hand and you'll see why our power is the best for your safety; please trust me.' Allen stared at his right hand, it was a good thing that he was ambidextrous. He held the arm in the best position to cut his hand off; oh god that sounded bad. 'Keep your eyes open by the way.' He couldn't directly glare at the woman but he really wanted to. 'Three"

"Two" he really didn't want to do this.

'One'

"Cut!" they both exclaimed in unison, the blade that could cut through bone did just that, and Allen was now staring at his now severed ashen gray hand fall to the ground as blood gushed out of his arm like a shower head on full power. As the crimson liquid decorated the wall, ground, bed, and parts of Allen's clothes; he was completely silent for about six seconds before it hit him full force. "What the FUCK!?" he exclaimed in pain. "My hand, my hand, my hand, my fucking hand!" he didn't usually curse so much, but this was a special exception. "Do you have any idea how valuable my hands are, I work at the Academy and I defend the city from the increased monster attacks!' he exclaimed still in pain.

'Calm down and wait for the pain to die down.' She said. This took about thirty minutes for him to calm down, but he was confused as to why he hadn't passed out from blood loss. 'Now take your hand and put it back on.' She's just said that like it was the easiest and simplest thing in the world; simple like a baby could do it. Picking up his severed hand felt weird, awkward even. Like it was staring at him, judging him for what he'd just done to it.

Slowly putting the severed appendage when it once was, he suddenly felt something for a mere millisecond. Five fingers flexed when he let go, looking his hand he felt like he hadn't taken it off, and upon flexing his wrist he had the same feeling. 'Crown Clown protects your life, as do I but in a more healing way, but don't let a severed limb get injured to the point where it can't be put back on and healed.' She stated. Going back into his 'white' form, he smirked.

"I think that I could being a Noah." He said, only for his gaze to go to all the blood. An Ark door suddenly opened, it was the Earl and he was alone.

"Allen, there's something that…" the blood caught their attention. "Did Crown Clown kill someone?" it wouldn't surprise him if the woman.

"No, me and my inner Noah had a little conversation, and we've come to a mutual understanding." The white haired Noah stated. "I'll be honest, now I don't feel as uncomfortable being a Noah anymore as much as I did earlier."

"That's great, now—"

"I'm still not going into the Ark." He stated.

"Shame, we would love to have you over for dinner." Allen smiled.

"I may accept this and what Crown Clown wants to do to this world." he pointed to what she carved into the floor. "Turns out she has a deeper hatred than we both thought." He sighed. "Now, this isn't just a friendly checkup, so let's hear it." he was smiling like they were friends, they were enemies turned mutual business partners with the same goal. Well, Crown Clown shared the same goal with them, but the destruction of the Heart and death of Neah was now a goal. The latter something that everyone wanted, and now there was no avoiding or denying it. He was deeply involved in the war and aligned with the Noah no less; the side that he fought against with people and friends that he still didn't remember. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was for the best.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

AN: How does one react to seeing the one that they missed the most, and how do those inner feelings manifest themselves and finally come out. Also some fluff (My attempt at something that isn't a lemon, but nearly is.).

Chapter 6

Allen had five days left and here he was, with Feedler the 6th disciple and represents Corrosion. The guy was sizing him up as they walked through the streets searching for their target. A single exorcist who got away, Chaozii Han, Allen had been given a description of the young man and accepted the Earl's request to destroy the boy's innocence. Killing the boy was an option as well, but Allen needed no implication. Both were in their white forms, it was obvious that the exorcist would recognize Allen instantly as the traitor; the Order was still in chaos but now missions were being handed out left and right in an attempt to get some sort of stability going. Either way, they were about to lose an exorcist. "Any idea where a single exorcist without backup would go?" he asked. Feedler pointed to the left, low and behold there he was.

"There he is." The man said with a smirk. "I wonder if he remembers the felling my parasites in his body." Allen only sighed, his eyes locking onto the exorcist.

"There's a chance that he isn't alone so keep your guard up." He pointed at the exorcist and casted Blizzard, hoping that young man would get hit so that he could land an easy and painless finishing blow. Sadly the exorcist was lucky as he was able to avoid the spell that froze the street and building, instantly people panicked ad began running. The exorcist turned to Allen and glared at him. Activating his innocence that covered his fists, he got into a fighting stance.

"Allen." Chaozii it sounded like he hated saying the very name. Bringing out his gunblade, he pointed it at the young man. "You really have aligned yourself with the Earl, even after the Fourteenth abandoned you; why!?" he exclaimed.

"It doesn't really matter right now, we're about to fight so just be quiet and let me make this as painless as possible." Walking toward Chaozii, he smiled as his sword was still pointed at the furious exorcist. Years of training to Allen something about this kid, he was going to let his emotions get the best of him, but he wouldn't underestimate him. Chaozii did just that as his innocence fist went at Allen with a bit of speed that didn't impress the older man. "You got too close, Aero." Chaozii was suddenly enveloped in a sphere tornado that entrapped him, the wind held him still. Bringing his blade horizontally in a swift motion, he put it away as the tornado ended and the body fell out. "So young with no real experience in fighting a war, at least it was quick and painless." He picked the now master less innocence and quickly crushed it; he burned the body without bothering to move it. "We're done here." The two Noah left the scene of the fight, to him this wasn't a fight but merely an annoyance. 'So this is what it feels like to be on the opposing side and block out all feelings once again.' Things back home in the past hadn't been perfect, and a war had broken out. He fought in it and lost friends, comrades, and people that he couldn't save. Nova Chrysalia was their home even with the condition that threatened their entire race, no babies were born and everyone had stopped aging. When Lightning returned, for some reason they thought that she was back because she was sent by some god as their savior but that wasn't the case. There was no savior to save their souls or something like that, it the reason why over a thousand years had passed. No divine being was going to come save, the world wasn't ending, and yet everything was going on like normal. Even he'd gotten used to it, but before he came back to this world for closure he began wondering why children couldn't be born. He figured that it wasn't biological, no, it was something that none of them were seeing or thinking about.

'We'll think about it when we get home, but for now we need to focus on the task at hand.' His inner Noah stated. 'Now then, let's focus on the task at hand, aside from killing.' She said as Feedler left Allen's side, he had somewhere to meet up with Tyki once the mission was over.

An Hour Later - Ireland – Inn

It'd been only an hour since he finished the Earl's request, and now he was bored. He killed an exorcist and that was it. "I can't believe that I'm actually bored; that kid was so weak and pathetic that it wasn't even funny." He sounded like Crown Clown. "You sent me on what was basically an errand, I still have the rest of the day." He stated.

"Oh don't worry, that exorcist was just in town and an easy target, but the real mission I have for you, see there's a specific exorcist that I need taken care of." She stated. "She's become a rather large hindrance even with the Order in chaos, and I need her taken care of."

"What's her name?"

"Lenalee Lee." He said expecting some sort of recognition, but Allen didn't react the way he expected. 'No memory, this should make this will either make this easier or complicated depending on that girl's reaction.' Giving Allen a quick rundown of the girl's appearance and innocence, he sent Allen through an Ark door that led him to where he knew the girl was. China.

Two Hours Later – China

Roaming the streets wasn't exactly what Allen was doing; he'd been told that the girl was somewhere in this town, but for the life of him he couldn't find her. "Great, two hours and still nothing." He wasn't exactly fond on roaming in this world. It felt way to dangerous. "She'll be wearing a Black Order outfit with the sign on it so she can't be this hard to find." This was all to tedious.

'Allen.' his inner Noah called out.

"Yeah, what is it?"

'This girl, Lenalee, you should try a peaceful way when we find her; the Earl never said that she had to die.' She stated. 'Her innocence is what makes her dangerous, destroy that and she's just a normal human who'll no longer be able to fight; I remember her and you should at least try to avoid killing her if possible.' The former exorcist was silent. 'Besides, fighting her would be a waste of time.' This was true, Allen could easily kill her.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee that she'll live."

'Thank you.' Allen couldn't help but wonder who this girl was to him in the past; likely a good friend if his inner Noah was asking him to spare the girl's life, and would try if he could find her. Something suddenly touched his hand before grabbing it, he turned around and was ready to freeze whoever had just grabbed him, but he didn't as he examined the person's features; her features to be specific. The white haired Noah wouldn't deny that the girl was immensely beautiful; the older looking beauty of a growing young woman was what she had over Road.

"Allen, is it really you?" she asked. "It's me, Lenalee, your friend." She was obviously worried about what he was going to say. "Do you remember me?" He couldn't lie to her.

"I'm sorry, but now I have a name to match a very beautiful face." he said giving a smile, she was a bit taken back upon hearing this; this kind of compliment coming from Allen of all people, it was more than unexpected. Without memory of her, did he now just see her as a normal girl from the Order, but the way she was approaching him must have something to do with this; he had been being hunted by the Order. Granted he was now a low priority, but still she knew that he'd fought in self-defense. Still that compliment, she couldn't hide the blush on her face. "Lenalee?" he called snapping the Chinese girl from her stupor.

"Oh, Uh, well I saw you and even though you're a low priority, I still have to bring you into the nearest Branch." She stated.

"I understand that you have a job to do." He said. "But, how about we spend some time together for old time's sake, we were friends right?" she nodded 'yes'. "Then before you take me in, let's do that one last time and catch up, I promise I won't run." The hand she was holding suddenly gripped hers so subtly and soft; Allen had done this before. Well practiced anyway, on a certain someone's instance, he would thank her later.

"I'd like that, we've got the rest of the day and it's not like the Branch is going anywhere." She said. "Let's go." She said pulling him along. For hours on end they would enjoy what the town had to offer, and for those hours on end they would both forget what they were supposed to do in the first place with their thoughts changing by the minute.

" _She has no idea what I'm going to do."_

" _He'll be killed when I take him in."_

" _She's lucky I'm trying what my inner Noah wants."_

" _He's so lucky that I'm alone."_

" _Why hasn't she attacked me yet, they told her that I was a traitor, and now I really am one."_

" _If he really is a traitor then why aren't I dead, if he really lost him memory then he must be a very good actor, and I'll have to try and kill him here and now."_

" _She's likely thinking about my memory so I may have to take her down right now."_

" _It's been three hours now, what is she doing?"_

" _It's been three hours now, what is he doing?"_

" _She looks so happy."_

" _He looks so happy."_

" _We should go there next!"_

" _Let's go there next!"_

" _What was I supposed to do again? Meh, it'll come back to me later but for now I'll keep having fun with her/him!"_

That last sealed the deal, they forgot about their mission and just wanted to keep having fun with each other. At the moment however, they were at a restaurant were about to eat. "So where you for three months anyway, nobody could find you and there were a bunch of us who were worried about you; so where were you?" Lenalee questioned.

"Well, when the Ark malfunctioned and the Fourteenth abandoned my body, I ended up in another world." he stated. "At first I was so afraid of everything that moved but the people who found me, they helped me and as time went by, I wasn't afraid anymore." He smiled. "I ended up traveling with them for the rest of their journey and the rest is history, now I'm back here trying to get closure but that plan was shattered a few days in." he stated.

"Why?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated but long story short here I am, still being…"

"Hunted by the Order." She sighed in realization, it hit them both. "I'm supposed to take you in." she stated as rain began to fall hard, their food came and they ate in silence; it was awkward now. What were they supposed to say, he was a true traitor that was aligned with the Earl, but she didn't know that. But what they had been doing mere hours ago, it wasn't nothing and they couldn't deny it. It was basically a date, and now they were finishing up said date. "The rain is coming down hard."

"Yeah it is, hey, thanks by the way."

"For what, I haven't done anything aside risk—"

"You gave me the only good experience with the Order since I came back to this world." he smiled sadly. "So, I thank you for the good time; even it was only for a few hours." The rain came down harder.

"Getting to the Branch building would be a really tedious thing to try." Lenalee stated, she gulped. "We should head to the local Inn, and stay until the rain stops; it'll be done in the morning." Allen silently nodded.

"I should have enough for a room for the night." Both were silent as the waiter came to collect the money; after paying for the meal the two ran across the street and into the Inn. A single room was all he could afford. The room was plain as they expected, and there was a single bed. 'What am I doing?!' he silently exclaimed only for his eyes to widen upon hearing a pair of boots being taken off. 'Her dark boots, her innocence!' they were off and she was defenseless, he could destroy her weapon right here and now. 'I don't have to kill her!' a wave of joy exploded inside of him. Nobody else had to die today.

"Allen, you can turn around now." Lenalee said. The Noah flinched upon hearing this, he was nervous about what he would see. The Exorcist that was once his friend was now in the bed, she was wearing only her bra and panties; she was letting him see this. "You can get undressed now, I—I won't look." she closed her eyes and turned to the window. Hesitantly he began to strip down until he was in nothing but his boxers; his undershirt was completely soaked and clung to his body.

"I'm done." he stated, she slowly turned to him. Fit but not over muscly and not to thin; it was obvious that he had gotten in shape. It must've taken a long time to get this way. Their eyes locked with silent questioning looks that asked a single question. Are you sure about this and are you ready to face the consequences of what may come? Lenalee, with a bit of hesitation nodded; no more words needed to pass between them. They both kneeled in from of each other. Gently he pulled her lips onto his, it didn't take but a few seconds in for him to realize that she was new to this and that she was obviously a virgin. She was giving herself to him, in the wrath of war when you could die in the next few minutes or hours, she found herself extremely lucky that Allen was here. Tonight she was giving herself to Allen, and though she knew that there would be consequences to this act, she didn't care. Not with everything that's happened, it wasn't about the Order. Her bra fell onto the bed, and her body grew hotter. It wasn't about her loyalty. His hands were tempting and teasing her. It was just the two of them and that was all that mattered; nothing else but her and him. For the rest of the night they would perform a dance as old as time.

Moring came, but the sun was blocked out by clouds. Her eyes fluttered open and a feeling washed over her, she didn't know what it was but she loved it. Sitting up and covering her chest with the covers, saw that Allen was still here. Sitting on the bed and holding his face like his was sad. Touching his shoulder, she gained his attention and he looked to her with a sad smile. Why did he look sad. "What's wrong?" the female Exorcist questioned.

"This…despite how much we enjoyed it, this wasn't supposed to happen." He sighed.

"You're right, it wasn't supposed to happen but it did, and I don't regret it."

"Believe me, I don't either and I'd do it again." Lenalee smiled but that sad smile turned into a saddened face. "I'm not in China by chance." He stated much to her confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The Earl sent me here to take care of you, and I could've at any time."

"You're joking right?" she tried to give him a laugh, but she failed. "Allen?"

"But my Inner Noah wanted me to find a more peaceful way."

"No."

"But in the end, I forgot why I came here and what I was supposed to do." He could see the tears streaming down her eyes. "Killing you isn't an option so I'll go with less violent option." He got up and picked up her dark boots; he destroyed the innocence as quickly as he could. Setting them down onto the floor, he looked to her only to see that she was still crying. He only had four days left now.

"So it was all a lie, everything that you told me?"

"No, I didn't have any reason to lie to you, all I did was—"

"Leave him, leave the Earl and the Noah, and just stay here." She grabbed his arm and pulled. "You don't have to pick a side, just stay somewhere where—" he put a single finger on her mouth.

"It isn't that simple and it won't ever be that simple because all I have are my current memories and emotions about you from yesterday and what's happening right now." He explained taking his finger away. "And the path that I've accepted can't be stopped and right now that path is leading to the Fourteenth's death on this day." He stated. "Adding to the fact that I've allied myself with the Earl—"

"Allen most of them are dead!" she suddenly exclaimed balling up her fists. "Lavi, my brother, Timothy, Krory, and Miranda are gone!" she was shivering. "The Fourteenth made sure of that, that man was the one who put the war on hold with everything that he did to both sides, but you put it all back in motion." She stated. "Now you're back and you want revenge too."

"It's one of the reasons I bothered to accept the position, that and I wanted to find out if there was a way to reverse this." he went into his Noah form, hoping that Lenalee wouldn't freak out. "Turns out there isn't a way, so I'm stuck with this when I go home." He stated, but his expression softened. "I know that you may hate this form; but trust me when I say that it hasn't changed me, it acts more of a boost in power really, and aside from that it's just that." He shrugged ad changed back. "A power boost to my magic; its fine if you're scared—"

"It's just, the last time you were turning into a Noah, the Fourteenth was trying to take over your body, and he wasn't very subtle about what he wanted to do." She stated. "It's just going to take some time to get used to." Allen nodded showing that he understood how she felt, only for his eyes to widen.

"Get used to? What're you talking about, you're going back to the Order—"

"Allen, that man killed my friends, ruined your life here, and left you to what he considered your death." This was all true. "I'll go back to the Order when I see him die and justice is served."

"There are going to be Noah there and the Earl is definitely going to be there, and he isn't expecting to see you alive and well; with me no less." Allen was now giving her the I can't believe what I'm hearing look. "Unless he expected me to spare you, and even if he know that; I know that he isn't expecting to actually see you." The white haired Noah never expected to have this conversation with anyone, ever.

"Then ask them not to just ignore me like I'm not even there." She smiled. Did losing her virginity and having her innocence destroyed in both ways do something to her mind? Maybe the grief was finally getting to her and she was latching onto him, and if it was the latter then getting rid of her was going to be damn near impossible. It was obvious that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Allen sighed. "And I win." That's when he smirked.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Crown Clown, she's fully awakened and has her own body; I'll let the two of you get acquainted." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Innocence Fully Invoke, Crown Clown you have control!" Once again he was swallowed by the mouth of his innocence, Lenalee paled upon seeing the transformation and when it was finished, she was staring at the woman known as Crown Clown. It wasn't bad enough that the woman emitted destructive and insane power, but then there was her figure; nobody compared. Then there was the question of why Crown Clown was an extremely beautiful woman who in all honesty looked to be in her late twenties; maybe twenty eight or nine. Either way she was amazingly good looking.

"Well aren't you the most delicious thing." Her hands graced Lenalee's face. "You and Allen had some fun last night, right?" Lenalee nodded 'yes' getting a smile from the woman. "Four."

"Four?"

"That's right, you're the forth woman Allen has slept with in his life." She stated. "Fang, Vanille, Road, and now you." she said much to Lenalee's confusion. "I always hoped that he would sleep around a lot back home, but he never did." she sighed. "Such a shame, and he has so much talent."

"He slept with Road as in Road Kamelot—"

"The ninth Disciple and Noah of Dreams, yes he slept with her and took her virginity." She sighed. "That strange feeling of love wasn't anything like what he had with you; with Road it was like their insanity, passion, and their sadistic nature combined." What kind of love was that? "But with you it was need, gentleness, and passion so wild; look at the headboard." The damn thing was broken off; how had she missed that? "You should've heard yourself, there wasn't any cursing sadly but the moans were like a symphony of lust." The girl had no idea that she sounded like that. "That was different from what he gave Road, but enough of that!" an Ark door suddenly opened.

"Allen, it's time to—" Wisely came through the door in order to get his fellow Noah personally, but he wasn't ready for the sight of Crown Clown and a naked exorcist that was covering herself up with the covers. "I see that Allen had some fu last night with the exorcist that he was supposed to kill."

"The Earl told Allen to take care of her, and he did; by destroying her innocence in both ways as in he burned this girl's V-Card." Crown Clown stated. Wisely didn't want to delve into what happened with the two. "Now…" she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. When he left Allen, the Fourteenth had left a signature of sorts that if used correctly could locate its source. A few moments later after using said signature, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Get this girl some fresh undergarments and clothes because we're going to Paris France!" she exclaimed. "The Fourteenth is there, and don't bring Road because she" she pointed to Lenalee "is coming with us!" her mask turned into her sword, she stabbed it into the floor. "I hope you're ready to see me avenge your friends; because the Fourteenth is going to die screaming by Allen's hands!" Crown Clown was insane, but at least she kept her eye on the goal. Vengeance was coming just as she'd said, and after this they would only have a few days to find and destroy the Heart.

Chapter 6 End

AN: Yes, I'm doing it and I'm going to do my darndest to make it work! Also, how violent should Neah's death be?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Short and straight forward chapter, almost doe with the Holy War Arc.

Chapter 7

Lenalee was a bit uncomfortable with her current situation, scratch that she was terrified and with good reason. The second she and Crown Clown had gotten onto the roof where she would be for her own safety, she found herself in front of five Noah. The Earl was one of them. "I'll just stand over there, a good couple of feet where I'll be safe." She whispered not being able to hide her fear.

"Fine, but don't worry about them so much, I'm pretty sure Wisely won't be fighting so you'll only be stuck with him." Crown Clown said with a smile that almost made the Noah forget that she was batshit insane. Lenalee nodded and proceeded to stay where she was. Crown Clown went over to the Earl. "Just ignore her." she said before looking over the edge. The Earl stepped next to her. "He knows that we're here, what's your plan of action?" she asked.

"Simple." Lulubell, Tyki, and Sheril stepped over the edge with the two. "Draw him out and then kill him." it was a simple plan for a hopefully simple mission.

"Good plan." She pointed at the building where the man was. "Blizzaja." Massive spikes of ice suddenly tore through the streets and the building, with everything being around it being frozen near instantly. Neah had avoided most of the spells damage, but his jacket was torn and that was sheer luck. Walking out from behind the spike that nearly killed him, he looked to his fellow Noah and then the woman that he didn't know. Yet he felt like he did know her. "And here he is, the man of the hour." She mock clapped with a smile. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other." she said allowing the others to find a proper plan of attack.

"I'm sorry, but I think that I'd remember such a beautiful—"

"Don't you dare try to compliment my, you disgusting bastard, but you should remember me." She lifted up her mask. "You invaded my master and ruined his life here." She gave him a look of utter disgust and hatred. Neah didn't understand at first, but it slowly pieced together like a complicated puzzle. This wasn't possible. She turned her mask into her sword. "Remember me now?"

"You're Allen's innocence, Crown Clown." He stated. "You've consumed him and taken a form of your own." He caught on fast granted she call it consuming Allen. "And he was afraid of me taking over his body, looks like he should've been scared of you the entire time." He smirked and held out his hand, dark matter began to take shape. When finished, he held the same broadsword that Crown Clown and the Earl had in their hands. "What is it with this specific sword—" without much effort he moved out of the way of Sheril's strings. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice those little strings?" he avoided a broken off ice spike that came at him with speed that would've take his head off. "So how about—"

"You speak too much." Two massive snake heads went at him with great speed. Another went after him, but he simply weaved away from them while his sword deflected any that got too close; his foot hit something behind him. He'd been cornered, and Lulubell wasted no time in going after the traitor. She didn't miss the dark matter in Neah's hand, she quickly pulled her snakes back just as Neah sent a dark matter ball at her and not her snake.

"Fira." A stream of flames consumed the attack and went at Neah directly, now he had to dodge as fast as he could. The flames went as far as the ice did, yet the ice wasn't melting, it wasn't normal ice. The flames consumed anything that wasn't frozen, he was a bit taken off guard by the sudden head on attack by Tyki. The young was using his advanced teez as combat blades like he did with Allen. Tyki was fast and was able to keep up with him, and he wasn't a fool. The young man used his weapons to block his sword and fist, both would've hurt like hell but only one would kill him. Repealing the older man, he smirked and suddenly used his choose power and submerged himself in the ground. Neah wasn't able to dodge the elemental spell that hit him dead on, he hit a stone wall that exploded due to sheer for of its nature. A two-chain spell attack. Coming out of the ground, Tyki stayed a good few feet away from Neah as he got up surprisingly quick; his chest had been burnt rather badly but was healing. There was a reason he was able to kill most of them back then.

"That's new." He looked to Crown Clown who was still staring at him with hatred, it was like she hated him more than the other Noah did. Taking his eyes off Tyki for a mere moment was a mistake, that he didn't suffer from as he easily dodged the young man's attacks; his fist impacted with Tyki's stomach hard enough that the young man spat up blood. Following up with a kick, it sent Tyki sliding backwards. Coughing up a bit more blood, he found that getting up wasn't exactly possible at the moment. He could feel his brother's strings pulling him up back onto the roof. Neah couldn't help but smirk. "You aren't like back then—" it was like getting hit by a house when it hit him, and sent him into the ground. Getting up ad wiping the blood off of his mouth he saw Crown Clown standing there smiling, but this was a smile of simple insanity. "That was a pretty strong punch, but tell me why are you helping the Earl?" their blade clashed again and again.

"To protect Allen's happiness of course." She grabbed Neah's fist that went at her face and pushed him back; their blades clashed and they tried to push each other back. "The Earl and Noah just so happen to have the same goal as me, but for a different reason." She began to gain the upper hand.  
"So what's your personal reason, I know you have one." She grabbed Neah blade with her bare hand, but she wouldn't yield despite the pain.

"I want to see this world destroyed!" she exclaimed head-butting Neah in the head. "This world is so disgusting and vile that it shouldn't have the right to exist!" she kneed kicked the man in the jaw. "And these humans, they gave up their right to live when they submitted themselves to the Heart the second it came here; they did so without hesitation!" she threw him away. "They're weak, insolent, cowardice being that don't deserve to even share the name 'human'!" she pointed her sword at Neah, he could feel himself weakening. Crown Clown was about to go after him but suddenly grabbed her hand. "W—What, but why, I can finish him right now so…" she smirked. "Yes master." In a few seconds she was deactivated and Allen was given control of his own body once again.

"Looks like you haven't been consumed by your innocence." Neah said getting up. Drawing his weapon and putting it into broadsword mode, he and Neah clashed blades only for Allen to quickly shove Neah into a pillar of ice. "You should've let her finish me." A dark matter ball, hit Allen at point blank range and he couldn't dodge it. Neah could no longer feel the Noah, instead he felt something cut into his back. Allen's blade, he'd gotten behind him. "You shouldn't have been able to dodge that!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't need too." A strike to the man's shoulder, he couldn't ignore the pain or confusion that he felt. "Crow Clown had drained enough from you that I could heal myself with what she took from you." he stated moving away from the blade, he glared at the man and their blades were about to clash once more. But Neah wasn't down yet and Allen had a split second to react. Blood splattered all over the frozen ground and a ashen gray arm fell onto the ground. It took Allen a couple seconds to realize what'd just happened, but when he did he lost all sense of composure and exclaimed in pain. His foot impacted with the side of Neah's face. The Earl was about to come down to Allen's aid. "Don't come down here!" he exclaimed still in pain.

"Now isn't the time to be prideful…" he paused upon seeing Allen painfully pick up his severed appendage and put it back on like it was never gone. "Very nice!" the man exclaimed. "I certainly didn't see this coming!" neither did anyone else. Flexing his arm, the white haired Noah sighed.

"This feels so weird." He stated while moving his hand and fingers.

"Let's what else you can put back on!" Neah exclaimed in anger, his wounds weren't healing and he didn't know why. All he cared about now, was killing Allen and right now he was going at the man with only the intent to kill him. Amber eyes flashed for a mere moment as he ran at Neah with maximum speed. Swords never clashed and now they never would. Allen's weapon could change in an instant, and in an instant he could switch it in into gunblade mode and put the blade into someone's back. In this case, he shoved it far enough that it went straight through the man's heart. The man was still standing, and when Allen pulled his weapon out the body feel to the icy ground. Blood began to soak it and though nobody said anything, they were glad the fight was over though the Earl was disappointed that he wasn't the one to finish his brother off. Maybe it was better this way.

"Now all that remains is the Heart." Sheril stated. "The boy has—"

"Four days." Wisely stated. "Allen has four days left in this world." he looked to Lenalee, she was still standing away from them but had been looking over the side. "Someone's as relieved as we are, I guess that this makes up for the fact that he destroyed her innocence." The girl wanted to see Neah dead and now she was looking at the man's dead body with her own eyes. "Crown Clown knows where the Heart is." He stated.

"I don't doubt that, but she won't tell us just yet." Tyki said with a painful groan. "I'm going to take a guess that she'll do it when Allen gives her permission—damn this hurts." He wasn't in any shape to fight. "I wonder if he knows how many of us that Neah killed in the time he was gone?" that alone was what had actually scared them the most; Neah had shown just how strong he was in a body without innocence. That man had managed to kill four of them, including the newly awakened Wrathra who was previously Skinn Bolic. Now there were only nine of them left including the twins who they were counting as a single person. They were nearing their original number of seven of them being awakened. At least now with Neah dead, they wouldn't be slaughtered again but it wasn't going to matter if the others awakened now. They would soon find the Heart and destroy it; what were they going to do?

Paris – France – Inn

Lenalee was trying to wrap her head around what had transpired on two hours ago. The Fourteenth was dead so that was good, but it turned out that Crown Clown wanted to destroy the world for Allen's sake. At the moment they were staying at a fancy hotel in a room that had two beds thankfully. Flopping onto her back, she sighed. "There's no getting out of this." she made her decision to stick with Allen, and now she had no choice but to stay to the very end; at least until his time was up. After that, she didn't know what would happen to her; she didn't know. "At least I don't have to directly deal with the Noah, Allen said that they'll just leave me alone and just act like I'm not even there; this'll be easy as long as—"

"Hi." A familiar female voice said. Instantly she paled, she could only pray that it wasn't who she thought it was. Sitting up, she saw that it was none other than the Ninth Disciple herself. "It's been a while." Now she wished that she still had her innocence.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"A lot of things, but most of all I want to know what exactly happened that night." Road said with a smile.

'Wait a second, she and Allen had sex!' she wasn't exactly in any position to refuse. "What do you want to know?"

"How our time with him varied." She stated. "Come on, out with it." Lenalee proceeded to tell Road everything, the Noah looked like she was taking mental notes. "So he was gentle with you?" she nodded.

"How was he with you?" she immediately regretted asking as Road gave her a wide smile. Every bloody detail was given and Lenalee had to admit that their experiences were very different, she made Allen bleed and he liked and when he took her. Road made it sound like he'd broken her to the point where she couldn't resist anymore, she'd just given into the pleasure and had become a mess. "Are you here to kill me?" she asked getting a smile from the girl.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I—"

"Allen is immortal much like myself, you aren't." she stated. "You're just a fling that'll end, and when you're dead then I'll have him all to myself." She was still smiling. "Then again, there's no telling what'll happen to you when the Heart is dead—or to myself for that matter." She pouted. "We could both die during the battle; so how about this." it was a good thing that Allen, just like everyone back home was sterile. At least until a solution was found.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

AN: We find out who Allen's mother is and how he came to be!

Chapter 8

Wisely couldn't deny that he respected Allen since he came back, but it was obvious that Allen had some inner mentality issues involving his inner Noah. She wanted to take control for a bit, in order to stretch her legs so to say. 'Have I done anything to make you not trust me?' she asked. 'You let Crown Clown take control and look at what she's done.' why was she saying this now with three days left?

"She has a point, not to mention Crown Clown is kind of, very much insane." Wisely stated. "Letting out your inner Noah isn't something the rest of us can do without being consumed by it." Being unique wasn't helping at all. "We don't even know her name yet."

"You never did tell me, your name." Allen stated. "What is it?"

'Give me control and I'll tell you; along with what happened to your parents.' This grabbed Allen's attention even more. 'I told you that I've been with you since the day of your birth, but I was with you longer than that.' Allen looked to Wisely who shrugged.

"She isn't lying, I would know if she was." The white haired Noah said.

'Please, Allen, I know you still want to know the truth.' He wouldn't deny that he still wanted to know who his parents were and why they abandoned him. Standing up, he stepped away from Wisely.

"I—I give you control." Dark Matter violently flowed from his body and began to take a familiar form behind him. "It's a mouth isn't it?"

"This one has sharper teeth." He stated, he noticed something else. "And a…eye." Allen groaned just as the mouth chomped down on him and then swallowed him whole. The transformation was similar to Crown Clown's own, but without as much violet twitching. As it finally took full form, Wisely saw that he was right on the money; Allen's inner Noah was a woman. The woman wore a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that exposes her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscures her breasts. A black collar extends down the neckline to her waist; the collar rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings. Her skin is tattooed with lined patterns. She wears a gold necklace, earrings and hair jewelry among a headdress designed to pull her hair up to resemble horns; silver bangs are left to frame her face. Her eyes are yellow surrounded by purple eye shadow and she wears deep red lipstick. She has no eyebrows, instead having tattoos. She doesn't wear shoes, walking or what looked to be flying barefoot, and she has a human appearance, her toenails resemble a beast's claws. There was however something Wisely noticed, her left pupil was shaped like a stigmata that all Noah had. "Well, you're very" he couldn't help but blush a little bit. "interesting to look at." He was losing his composure, Crown Clown was very attractive and he wouldn't deny that, but this woman was more than beautiful.

"Finally." She stretched her body a bit. Wisely may not seem like it, but he still had a certain weakness when it came to women; then there was the fact that she wore no bra. The Noah of Wisdom hated how much restraint he was dealing with. "Now, as I promised, I'll give you two my name." she smiled sweetly. "My name is Ultimecia." The now revealed to be Ultimecia stated. "I have no official representation in your family, but if I had to guess I would be the Noah of Time." She picked up a cup. "My individual Noah power is based on my dark matter abilities, but…" she threw the plate into the wall; the second it broke against the wall she casted a spell. "Stop." The pieces of the plate instantly froze in the air. "When I had my own body, my specialty was time-space magic, Allen I believe that your master told you about such magic."

'Yeah but we hadn't covered it yet, we were supposed to but then I came here—how do you know about this specifically?' he questioned.

"My magic comes from the same place of your birth."

'The magic I use isn't from this world, it—'

"Your home, is where you originally came from." Wisely said. "It would explain why you felt so at home there." Allen didn't know if Wisely was trying to be funny or not.

"That's right, I gave birth to you there but there were some…complications and you ended up here in this world." she stated, but nobody said anything so she continued to speak. "It would seem that when you ended up here, you were…gifted with innocence, but I ended up losing my physical body."

"That doesn't explain why you're inside Allen as his…inner Noah; I'm more disturbed about the fact that you aren't lying." Wisely said.

"Well before I 'died', I simply transferred my consciousness in to my son and became his inner Noah when he came back here; I've watched but I could never communicate until now." She explained.

'Who's father?' Allen asked

"You don't have one." Ultimecia stated. "I made you using what little magic I had left after a little fight I had with some rather unsavory people, you were supposed to become my heir of sorts and carry on my legacy, but as you can see that didn't happen; to be honest I'm happy that it didn't go the way I planned." She explained. "Out of everything sending us both into the future was the most difficult part, turns out being pregnant and using extremely complex time magic is much harder than it sounds." Allen was silent while Wisely did his best to try and understand what was going on.

"Question."

"Yes?"

"From your world or this one?"

"From mine and the spell worked, but it sent me to both world's futures; but we ended up in this world first."

"So were you the reason the Ark malfunctioned?"

"That's right, I was only awake for a few minutes but I did what I could and sent my son to where he belongs…yet he comes back here for closure and then look what happens." She was now obviously upset. "I insisted on us going home, but you allowed this whole thing to escalate up to this." she sat down, she'd been standing this entire time. "Fighting in self-defense is something I can understand, sex with a girl who was once your enemy is more odd than anything, allowing Crown Clown to wipe out an entire city is more than irresponsible, taking that girl's virginity…well that's kind of my fault I did tell you to go with a more peaceful route, and while I'm pleased that Neah is finally dead; we have to see this through now and kill the Heart." She held the bridge of her nose. "Crown Clown is getting exactly what she wants, but at least now you know why I'm obsessed with your safety and happiness."

'It's the only way you can show your love as a mother…I guess that I can understand.'

"You can?" Ultimecia and Wisely asked in unison.

'There are a six young adults back home who can say that they were raised by me; before time stopped for my world of course.' This was true, he wasn't a fan of seeing a kid growing up without a parent or anyone to take care of them; now five of them were in the same position as everyone else. The sixth was the one he couldn't save during the war. 'Any parent would do anything to protect and keep their children, I did everything I could for them.' on the inside he was crying, but it was showing on his mother's face as tears streamed down her face. He gave out a small chuckle. 'Tell Sheril that when he's raised that many kids then he'll have my respect as a fellow parent.' It was actually pretty funny considering the fact that Road was older than her adopted father. 'But there's something else you want to say isn't there?' his mother frowned. 'It's really bad?' she nodded 'yes'. 'What is it?'

"When I made you, I purposely left out a certain feature." She stated, they didn't like where this was going. "I gave you male parts but I left out your ability to reproduce, in other words, I made you sterile on purpose." Wisely had seen and heard some bad stuff in his life, and while everything that's happened since Allen came back was hard to wrap his head around; this was what counted as one of the worst things. Forget Crown Clown's murderous nature, this what he just heard was the worst thing for Allen to find out; from his own mother no less.

'Why? Why would you do that to me?!' Allen exclaimed as he didn't truly understand why Ultimecia purposely left out his ability to have children the normal way. Sure children weren't being born back home, but if they were then it wouldn't matter to him; he couldn't impregnate a woman anyway.

"Wait, Road said that you—"

"Please don't say while I'm listening." Ultimecia said with a look of disgust. "I really don't want you to finish that sentence, but yes, neither Road nor that exorcist girl have to worry about the possibility of being pregnant."

'You made sure of that, I'm going to sleep.'

"Allen please don't act like this!" all she received was silence.

"He'll come around, it's not like he can hold a grudge forever."

"He held one for a hundred years before finally forgiving the person who he was angry at." She stated with a sad sigh. "I replaced his ability to reproduce with an everlasting and very advanced time spell that activated when he was seventeen; it would stop time on his body."

"You made him immortal."

"That's right, but looks like immortality is just something that everyone has these days so now it looks like what I did was extremely cruel; had I known that he would become a Noah beforehand the I would've just…damnit!" the plate fell to the floor at long last. "But this is what I get for trying to become 'a living god', I suffer by gaining the hate of my only child." by all means she'd been the villain at one point, and now she was paying the price for her many sins. Wisely wasn't used to a situation like this and he ever imagined that he would ever be in one, not to mention he couldn't read her mind so he couldn't tell what she was thinking; in short he was socially awkward right now.

Germany

With his apprentice gone, Bookman was forced to record all of this history on his own. All of those deaths, it was getting worse by the day and when word of Allen being found, what remained of them had been happy to hear it but he was still a traitor and killed some of their own. "Could it be possible that he had something to do with the destruction of the Vatican City?" it was possible as it happened days after he was found. The old man could feel it in his gut and he could see it on the faces on the innocence wielders, it was coming fast. The end of the war, and probably the world if the Earl won. "Recording this will be pointless if we all die, but even so, I must do so just in case." He looked to those he'd been traveling with; they weren't in good shape after a recent Akuma attack. The only one who could really fight was Kanda, and he was getting weak after every battle; they all were. Lenalee was MIA and her brother was dead so that hit the European Branch hard. Putting down his scroll, he closed his eyes.

Kanda sat down, his wounds were healing but he couldn't hold on much longer; his usual demeanor was being crushed every day and with every fight. The toll was hitting him hard and he didn't know how much he could take it. They were getting crushed with every fight and every loss. Dropping mugen onto the floor, he held his face. "We lost three more today." He stated. "How is it all falling apart so fast?" Allen disappeared and then the Fourteenth came in and killed a few Noah, along with a bunch of them. At this point, he just wanted this whole thing to end, but something in his gut told him that it was going to end soon; but not in the way they wanted.

Two Days Later – Italy – Inn

A knife stabbed into the globe, Crown Clown and the Earl smiled. "There it is, that's where the Heart is." Crown Clown stated. "It moved itself for the final battle, it knows that we know where it is." The Heart knew how this is all going to end. "It's going to put up a fight, but it won't be enough, with some cover, you and Allen can get in and end It." she said. "Where the Vatican once stood, to go there and likely expect to win; it'll be a shame when Allen leaves we won't see each other again, I rather enjoy your company you're a good friend."

"Why thank you! Never in my life did I think that I'd hear that from innocence, ahh, things have been so interesting since Allen came back; so much progress and revenge for our fallen brethren." He leaned back into his chair. "When Allen goes home, what will he do?"

"Well, he is a part-timer at the Academy, and he guards the city from monster attacks so he'll simply go into his normal routine, like he's been doing for years, but after this, he'll likely be trying a bunch of new stuff; when you're immortal you've got to find something to occupy yourself." She leaned back in her chair. "In the, the chaos will swallow this world and I will laugh." The Earl couldn't deny that she was scary and much more evil; with a simple purpose granted but she wiped out an entire city without hesitation or even giving a damn; Crown Clown truly was a scary woman.

Chapter 8 End

AN: The war ends in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Short Chapter and a underwhelming fight against The Heart.

Chapter 9

One day left. Allen could feel his blood burning, his heart racing, his body was trembling, and it was because this feeling raging through his very soul; and not because of the beautiful young woman who was lying behind him. Allen didn't have much more time in this world so he gave the former exorcist everything he had. "Looks like someone had an eventful night." Road whispered as to not wake the girl. "You could've called me instead." A small candle began floating above Lenalee's head. "You're so gentle with her, but with me." She hugged his back. "Well, we're lucky that our wounds heal otherwise you'd have so many scars." Lenalee moved a bit, her head about to go into the candle. It was thrown into the wall.

"Jealous—" he could feel himself being choked, he would be afraid that is if Road had the psychical strength to do so.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, and don't forget that I can and will break your toy if I feel like it." she growled; now she was upset. "Anyway…" she looked to the two pairs of clean clothes. "The Akuma that survived confirmed it; the Heart is where Crown Clown said it was." She touched his left hand. "It looks weird now that it's normal." It felt weird now that it was normal, Lenalee once again stirred. "You know that you can't take her with you." she closed her eyes, she was in control now.

"Now who said that I couldn't take her with me." Candles were now aimed at the sleeping girl. "That's right; I've discovered a way to take things with me including people." she smirked, Road's eyes widened. "The processes of sending Allen here is complex, but bringing him back home is much easier and now he's figured out how to take things with me." The candles were about to come down, "Maybe I want to take you with me." The candles stopped. "Maybe the rest of the Noah as well, but if something were to happen to my toy then maybe I'll just go home alone." The candles disappeared. "Good girl." He gave her a peek on the cheek. Now they both sporting wide evil smiles, their amber eyes shining as Lenalee sat up still covering up her bare chest; a single arm wrapping around him. Her head rested on his shoulder forcing one of Road's arms off. Allen sighed but before he could get or say anything, Lenalee said something that would've gotten her killed if she wasn't with Allen.

"I'm not going anywhere bitch, get over it and learn to share." Road couldn't believe what she'd just heard. This little girl, no, this lower human had the audacity to talk to her like that; to call her a bitch no less. Everything moved so fast behind him that he had to slowly and very carefully turn around just to see the situation, it didn't look good. Road had a candle to Lenalee's throat, but in return the former exorcist had a rather sharp and large knife to Road's throat; one move and one of them was them was going to die. They stared at each other with a burning hatred. Neither of them would stand down; there had to be something to calm the two females down. Perhaps something drastic was in order.

Vatican City Wasteland

People and what innocence users remained, the Heart had called the Exorcists who used innocence here to protect it; the people were simply being controlled. There it was surrounded by its followers and mind slaves. One of the controlled humans stepped forward, his even bulged and what, he was also pupiless. His limbs twitched until they were stiff. "Why? Why are you helping them?" the Heart was speaking through the man. "You're obviously stronger and don't need them for something like this, so why help them and not do it yourself; you're lowering yourself." He said staring at Allen. "We are so alike you and I."

"How do you figure?" Allen questioned.

"We're both higher beings, beyond human comprehension, beyond their power and understanding…why haven't you shown them how truly puny they are compared to you?" it questioned. "Killing me on your own will show them, so do it, kill me and show them." Allen let out a full blown laugh, but none of the Noah took their eyes off of their opponents.

"You're right, I can kill you by myself, and you know what? That's exactly what I'm about to do so coagulation's…" he pointed his gunblade at the being's true form. "you've found your own road to hell!" the man's head was suddenly severed. The final battle began, there was no holding back as the slaughter began as the Noah tore through the innocence users and slaves of the innocence. Allen blocked a sword and looked to its wielder.

"Blizzaja!" hundreds were frozen in an instant. "Aeroja!" a massive tornado shattered the ice and began shooting out shards, piercing those unlucky enough to be close to it. The mind slaves were like zombies as they came at him, going into gun mode he began a barrage of flame strikes; each shot setting an enemy on fire. Going back into blade mode, he sprinted forward, behind him he left only bodies and blood. More innocence users came at him only of a familiar broad sword to sever them in half, Allen didn't stop to say thanks as he continued to slaughter everyone in his path. It was all so bloody, and while he didn't lose sight of his main target; he didn't notice how he'd gone into his Noah form. "Firaja!" as his flames consumed mass amounts of cannon fodder, he himself was running through his own flames.

'Nothing else matters!' Crown Clown exclaimed. 'The Heart must die!' he didn't bother to say anything when she suddenly emerged and consumed him. She was smiling, it was all she could do, all she could do as smile as little bits of blood got on her face. The insanity was hard to miss, her two broad swords were completely covered in blood and she loved it. "Waterja!" It was a literal flood that violently drown her enemies, and if they were crushed because of the mass water pressure then they would likely drown. The others were fighting as well, and winning. She was half way there when she was switched out mush to her annoyance. Ultimecia smiled as she quickly casted her spell.

"Stop." Her hands glowed slightly, she pointed upward from her hand she shot into the air sharp purplish white knight arrow, hundreds of them bursting forward until she was out of range, she released the spell and let the arrows go. Each one killing someone. This was just a taste of her power, there was so much more. Concentrating magic in front of her until it was a hardened orb of magic that bigger than herself, she let it fly; following swiftly behind it as many were crushed and torn apart. Her great attractor attack. Finally, they were there. Letting Allen take control once again, he could finally see it up close. The Heart, it was nothing but a literal beating heart that was surrounded by a barrier of innocence, he could crush it in the palm of his hand. The fighting stopped and all eyes wet to the white haired Noah.

"Here we are at long last, the end, and now we both see who's more powerful." the Heart said, it had no mouth but it still spoke. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"This was you best wasn't it?" all he received was silence. "Your manipulation of humans was one thing, giving them innocence to defend yourself was another thing, but when it came to truly defending yourself; this was all you could do because you were always weak." He easily broke the barrier. "You're right we're both higher than humans, but..." He was now holding the being in his bare hands. "now I overreach you." it was like glass shattering, and moments later the innocence users and mind slaves found themselves free and without power. "Crown Clown?"

'I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, ever, but I have to say that was kinda disappointing.' She said with a smile.

"That was kinda underwhelming." Tyki said walking through the crowd of humans. "I was expecting some kind of massive white light, instead all we got was, this."

"Crown Clown is disappointed as well."

"Huh, so she's still alive; guess that's what should be expected of a fully awakened innocence, she's the last piece of innocence in the world." he stated. "She'll be the only piece of innocence when you go back home." Allen simply looked up at the clear sky, it'd been like that during the whole fight. He actually felt relieved that it was all over, he didn't have anything more to do in this world. He had closure, bloody violent closure; now he could go home without any regrets.

London

Here he was, where he left this world and where he came back; now he would leave for good. The again, there wasn't going to be a world to come back to, it was starting just as they wanted. This would destroy the world at long last. Allen could feel his mark pulsating, it was almost time for him to go home. He watched the sky darken in the distance, it reminded him of the chaos a bit. Latched onto his arm was Lenalee, she wasn't going to be left behind now that Allen knew how to bring people with him. There was however a problem, while he could take all of them, some decided to stay and face the end of the world; the Earl didn't have a choice but to stay. The Earl, Sheril, Feedler, and even the twins decided to stay. Only Lulubell, Tyki, Road, and Wisely were going with Allen. "This is what you really want? If you stay then you'll die." Allen stated. The only reason Lulubell was going was because the Earl ordered her to do so.

"It's for the best." He threw his hat to Allen. "We wouldn't have a place in your world and you know that; can you promise me something?" Allen hated this part of the story. "Take care of them." the circle of magic began to engulf them.

"I'll try." The Earl laughed as a bright light took them, leaving the remaining Noah alone to face the end.

"Allen, you truly were an interesting child…man." Everything went black, darkness had taken over and soon the world would die.

Final Fantasy World – Nova Chrysalia – Academy

The sudden light blinded everyone forcing them to cover their eyes. This lasted for a few more moments until it suddenly died down, revealing the cause. It was Allen and, five other people. Five other people? Allen nearly fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Hope rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, he quickly found that he wasn't hallucinating. Allen had brought people back with him.

"How long was I gone?" Allen questioned.

"Four hours." Hope said. "Were you automatically brought back?" Allen nodded 'yes'. "Looks like time sync is off the table, what about them?"

"They can't go back."

"What are they I trouble or something?"

"No, they no longer have a world to go back too, it's gone." Allen was now on the ground, unconscious; what he'd just done had put some serious stress on his body. When he woke up, there would be some explaining to do.

Chapter 9 End

AN: Let's see how they adapt to life in Nova Chrysalia


End file.
